OMG ITACHI! Divided by Four?
by AkatsukiRock101
Summary: The fourth installment in the OMG ITACHI series. It's been a year since the Akatsuki last appeared to Sara and Noodles, and are they gone forever? Teen for some language, some bad humor. Please R&R. REveiws, good or bad, are fully appreciated


**First… there was OMG ITACHI. Then… there was a sequel. And another sequel to that sequel. Then a sequel that was taken off because it failed. And now… OMG ITACHI's sequal's sequal's SEQUAL! Again… hehehe. Also, WARNING: MAY OR MAY NOT CONTAIN SPOILERS. Also, no, I was being very non-creative about the title.**

OMG ITACHI!!! Divided by Four?

"X squared equals the quantity of 3x plus 5 minus the quantity of pi… GAH! THIS IS TOO HARD!!!" Sara complained, slamming her head on the table. "I hate fricking algebra… it's a class for smart people!"

"You ARE pretty stupid," Sam replied, smirking.

Sara shot him her evil glare of super evil. "If you weren't dating Noodles, and if Noodles wasn't between us, I would stab you… IN THE FACE."

Sam shrugged back a little, then muttered, "Vile woman…"

"YOU WANNA DIE!" Sara ran over and smacked him on the head. HARD.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me since I was going out with her!?" Sam said, rubbing his head and pointing at Noodles. Noodles sighed, and closed her book.

"Cut it out you two. You're acting like idiots." This was the normal flow of things during a school day. It was lunchtime, 30 minutes where everyone sat, ate, talked… and in their case, beat the crap out of each other.

"Hmph. I wouldn't have to hurt him if you bought him a muzzle." Sara looked hopefully at Noodles. Noodles shot her the Not-in-a-million-years-even-if-I-wanted-to look. Sara sighed, then sat back in her chair. "Well, if I had a different punching bag, I would use it. Alec is too mean, and her never seems to feel pain, so it's no fun to hit him."

At the mention of his name, Alec looked across the table. "What?"

"I said your mother wears a thong." Sara stuck her tongue out, then cracked up hysterically. Alec gave Noodles the what-the-f? look, then turned back to talk to some fan girls who had just come over.

Noodles shook her head, then returned to her book.

Sara abruptly stopped laughing. "…I think we need to buy fan girl-away for Alec. That would be a good present." Annnndd the laughing started again.

Alec looked at her again, and laughed as well. "Yeah, I guess I could use it."

"I'm glad you've finally come to terms with the fact that at least 90% of the girls who talk to you on a daily basis have crushes on you," Sara said with a smirk. "I still think I should buy sparkles and throw them at you. Girls would LOVE seeing you like that. I can just imagine that… also you wearing a skirt for some reason…" Sara broke into hysterical laughing again.

"You KNOW I hate Twilight. If you tried that, I'd break your arm," Alec replied jokingly.

"Ok. I guess the girls will have to settle for you looking like Justin Beiber."

"I DO NOT look like him. I mean HER."

"That's not what Noodles thought…"

Noodles set her book back down. "It was a MISTAKE! I was in the CD isle, and I turned fast, and from my angle the CD cover looked like Alec, okay? Then I looked again, and saw it was Justin Beiber. So let it go already," Noodles sighed.

"No way. Not in a million years. Alright, I'm going to go get a drink. Be back soon," Sara said, giggling a bit, and exited the lunchroom. The hallways was mostly deserted, give or take a few preppy girls. As Sara glanced around, she became nostalgic. This was where she had seen Sasori, just last year. And soon, she would be leaving this school, to go to the next grade up. Would all her memories of that fade? She hoped not. Seeing Sasori and Tobi, as well as Itachi for the first time in real life was a shock, and hanging around with them had been fun. She never wanted to forget those memories…

As she entered the deserted side hallway, the whole place seemed to be shaking. She ran back around to the main hallway, and found she couldn't enter it, due to a giant piece of glass blocking her way. She pounded on it, and her fist flew back and smacked her in the shoulder. She sank to the ground. "Owchie…" As she rubbed her shoulder, a thick smoke clouded the hallway. A dark figure starting walking toward her. As it came closer and closer, Sara cowered back against the glass wall. She tried pounding on it again, but the result was the same. "HELP!" she shrieked, but no one was around to hear her. She whipped back around to see the figure moving a shadowy hand toward her. She closed her eyes tight and braced for whatever was coming…

**a/n: Yes, I re-created the story. ****I was bored. And… well, the third story is still relatively popular, and I haven't made a new story in a while, and blah blah blah…** **hope this story has a better turnout then the other I made~ **


End file.
